Disfraces
by YiyaFujoshi
Summary: No todo es lo que parece. El dolor, la traición y la maldad pueden manchar la inocencia de un alma pura. Los seres humanos somos maleables, vamos formando nuestro carácter conforme a las experiencias que la vida nos ofrece. La vida de Ritsu no ha sido amable con él. Pero Ritsu ha decidido no caer.
1. Hola mamá, papá, Ann-chan

Mamá, papá, Ann chan, ha pasado tiempo; espero que no estén molestos conmigo por no haberme reportado durante todo este tiempo, pero he estado... bastante ocupado.

Sé que les debo muchas explicaciones, por eso les relataré mi historia. Sin omisiones, sin mentiras, sin adornos y sin disfraces; por irónico que pueda parecer dado mi aspecto actual.

Mamá, papá, soy gay. Lo lamento, sé que querían nietos, una boda con una hermosa mujer y una familia a la cual legarle el negocio familiar, es otra de las muchas cosas que les quedaré debiendo.

Sí nunca se los dije no fue por miedo, sabía que sería duro para ustedes el saberlo, que les costaría, pero siempre estuve convencido de que terminarían aceptándome. No me pregunten cómo lo sabía, porque no podría explicarlo aún si me lo propusiera, es solo que... Era como si mi corazón me lo gritase, como si me dijera ¡Díselo! ¡Son tus padres, te aman y siempre te apoyaron, esta no puede ser la excepción!

Así que no fue por miedo, tampoco por querer mantenerlo en secreto o por avergonzarme de mi orientación. No, no fue por ninguna de esas cosas. Fue simplemente porque no me dio tiempo.

¿Saben? Él era mi senpai. De cabellos azabaches y ojos mieles, de porte masculino y mirada profunda, con muchas admiradoras y un acosador. Sí mamá, papá, lo confieso, yo fui el acosador oficial de Saga senpai durante un año entero, mi primer año de preparatoria.

¿Recuerdan? Aquel año que llegamos a Japón desde Inglaterra, cuando ustedes se mantenían fuera de casa por la expansión de la compañía. Me hicieron falta ese año. No lo digo como un reclamo.

En este tiempo me he percatado de que por más que busque hasta en lo más oscuro de mi alma, no tengo la más mínima razón por la cual reprocharles algo. No es un reproche.

Si les digo que me hicieron falta es una forma de decirles que los extrañé, así nos viéramos todos los días, no compartíamos tanto tiempo juntos como lo hacíamos en aquel departamento de Londres.

¿Recuerdas papá? Cuando mamá le daba el día libre al personal y nos quedábamos solos los tres. Recuerdo que mamá intentó cocinar una vez, pero la comida se quemó y terminamos almorzado pizza a domicilio sentados en las reposeras del balcón. Ella hacía pucheros porque tú te reíste de su fracaso en la cocina y tú, vaya a saber de dónde, sacaste una rosa blanca y la pusiste en su cabello, diciéndole que ningún plato podía llenarte más que la luz que ella había traído a tu vida.

No olvido que al ver el sonrojo de mi madre en ese día soleado mientras acariciabas su mejilla, sentí que mi vida era perfecta, que no podía pedir más de lo que ya tenía, porque pedir más sería ser demasiado codicioso.

Debí confiar en mi intuición, debí haberme escuchado y haber evitado a toda costa la codicia, pero no lo hice. Mamá, papá, fui codicioso. Anhelé lo que no me correspondía. Posé mis ojos en algo que no podía, no debía ser mío.

Y lo pagué. Mamá, papá, lo pagué muy caro...


	2. Manami okaasan

-Aaaaah! No se qué hacer! Qué hago Manami okaasan? Quiero decirles a mis padres que pasaré la noche en casa de senpai, pero sé que me pondré demasiado nervioso y sospecharán.

-Oh pequeño, tú siempre has sido muy transparente, sobre todo para tus padres. Cada vez que hacías una travesura te pescaban enseguida porque te ponías todo rojito y nervioso, así como ahora.

-M-Manami okaasan!!

-Pero es cierto, mira, hasta parece que sale vapor de tu cabeza. -El castaño cubrió su sonrojado rostro con las manos, muerto de vergüenza por las palabras de la mujer.

-Okaachan! Ya deja de molestar a Ritchan. No ves que tiene problemas? Hay que ayudarlo a que pueda escaparse esta noche para la cita con su novio.

-A-A-A-Ann chan!!! El no es mi novio! E-Es s-sólo la p-persona que m-me g-gusta...

Desde el sobresaltado grito inicial la voz del castaño había ido bajando gradualmente hasta convertirse en un débil susurro, que las presentes pudieron escuchar perfectamente, sonriendo por ello.

Kajiwara Manami, mujer de unos 23 años, cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, había llegado a la mansión Onodera hacía ya 15años . Cuando sus padres la echaron a la calle al enterarse que esperaba un hijo de su novio de la secundaria, quién la abandonó al saberlo.

Con apenas 18 años, embarazada, sin hogar ni trabajo, su mundo parecía caer estrepitosamente. En medio de su desesperación, el amor hacia el pequeño ser que llevaba en su vientre le dio la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Encontró la solución a sus penas el día que conoció a la señora Onodera en una plaza, donde ésta paseaba con un bebé en sus brazos. Allí en esa banca desolada, humedecida por la reciente lluvia y las lágrimas de la joven, aquella señora le tendió la mano. La llevó a su casa, sin preguntas ni presiones.

La acogió bajo su protección y le dio un hogar, un trabajo y una nueva esperanza. Manami sentía que jamás podría agradecer lo suficiente por todo aquello.

Pronto se acostumbró a su nueva vida, trabajando media jornada como cocinera, ya que tenía talento para ello; y ocupando el resto del tiempo en el cuidado del hijo del matrimonio, Ritsu. Un pequeño bebé de cabellos castaños y orbes esmeraldas, dulce como la miel y lleno de una ternura embriagadora.

Y así pronto dio a luz a su hija, de cabellos castaños similares a los de Ritsu, y ojos avellana, los ojos de su padre. Pero a Manami eso no le molestó, si bien su hija no había sacado sus facciones, sino las de hombre que la abandonó en medio de su cobardía, ella adoraba al fruto de su primer amor, y ese día se prometió a si misma proteger con su vida a esa hermosa niña que llegó para cambiar su mundo.

Los años pasaron y los niños crecieron juntos, como casi hermanos. Manami pudo ir a una escuela de cocina donde perfeccionó sus habilidades gracias al apoyo del señor Onodera. Se realizó como profesional, creció como persona y destacó como madre. Ritsu se convirtió en otro hijo para ella, así como Ann para el matrimonio Onodera.

Jamás contempló la posibilidad de irse de aquella casa, ni se lo hubieran permitido. Allí era feliz, no podía pedir más. No le molestaba ser parte de la "servidumbre"; con gusto les servía a sus patrones, pues era su humilde manera de retribuirles todo lo que habían hecho por ellas.

Sin embargo al cumplir los niños 6años, se mudaron a Londres, pues el matrimonio Onodera debía trasladarse por motivos empresariales. Apenas bajó del avión Manami quedó maravillada por aquella ciudad. Su familia era humilde, así que ella jamás pensó conocer el mundo de esa manera, mucho menos vivir en ese lujoso penhouse, con una vista de ensueño en cada uno de los gigantescos ventanales.

Por insistencia del matrimonio,los niños fueron inscriptos en la misma escuela, en el mismo curso y en la misma clase. Manami tuvo sus dudas al respecto, temía que su hija fuera a sufrir por las diferencias sociales. Pero Ann era una niña simpática, bella e inteligente que contaba con la protección de Ritsu, así que finalmente todo marchó bien.

Hace unos meses habían vuelto a Japón, justo para el comienzo del curso escolar. Pero esta vez los jóvenes decidieron separarse. Ann ingresó a una escuela "para señoritas" y Ritsu a un instituto mixto. Ya tenían 15 años, comenzaban la preparatoria y era natural que quisieran hacer nuevas amistades.

Pero algo pasó: su pequeño se enamoró. Y allí estaba, frente a ella con sus esmeraldas rebosantes por su primera ilusión romántica. Y ella... Ella por supuesto lo ayudaría.

-De acuerdo niños, esto es lo que haremos -Ambos castaños observaron con expectación la enigmática mirada de Manami san.


End file.
